


Specious

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: The Winter Son [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore may or may not be crazy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Dumbledore tells Harry the whole prophecy.  Harry is distinctly unimpressed with his reasoning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Wednesday, September 8, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/08/specious) was _SPECIOUS_ – Apparently right; superficially fair, just, or correct, but not so in reality.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…” Trelawney croaked.

Harry’s mouth twitched, threatening to release a bout of laughter.

“So that’s the first prophecy she made,” Harry said.  “You said the one the about Pettigrew was the second.”

“Yes,” Dumbledore said.

“And the power the Dark Lord knows not?”

“Love, of course,” Dumbledore said.

“…Love?”

“Your mother’s love for you saved you from him the first time.  I believe it is your love for others that will defeat Voldemort.”

“Right,” Harry agreed.  “Sure.”

* * *

“So, Dumbledore’s gone senile,” Harry said.  A bark of laughter came from the mirror.  “No, really.  He told me the whole prophecy.”  Harry recited the prophecy word for word.

“That doesn’t sound pleasant,” Remus muttered.

“Oh, it gets better,” Harry said.  “Want to know what Dumbledore thinks the power the Dark Lord knows not is?  Love.”

“Love?” Sirius and Remus asked together.

“Love,” Harry confirmed.

“What are you supposed to do?” Remus asked incredulously.  “Hug him to death?”

“Unless the prophecy refers to ‘making love’,” Sirius said.

“Sirius!” Remus and Harry snapped at the same time.

“That is a nightmare I do not even want to contemplate,” Harry said.  “Dumbledore’s senile, Snape’s crazy, and Umbridge has been torturing me all year.  Add on all the near-death experiences I’ve had while I was here, I don’t think I want to stay at Hogwarts.”

“We’ll pick you up at King’s Cross,” Remus said.  “I don’t want you staying at Hogwarts either.  We’ll figure out what to do with Voldemort later.  For now, let’s just get you away from the madhouse.”


End file.
